Hydra heads and Kyuubi Tails
by Darkhydra
Summary: When the Battle brawlers try to cross over to Vestroia and save the world from Naga, an 'accident' occurs,and they are sent somewhere none of them were prepared for-Konoha! In a world where death is part of the job,can they survive long enough to get home
1. Chapter 1

DarkHydra: Hello everybody! Yep, I'm starting another fanfic. Hope you like this! (I had to fiddle around with the storyline of the original Bakugan. ^-^ Oh, and the story picks up when the Battle brawlers are about to jump through the giant hole in the sea to Vestroia. In the Narutoverse, Naruto and co are still in the academy.) Hinata! Say the disclaimer!

Hinata: O..Okay then! DarkHydra d..does not own Bakugan or Na..Naruto. P..Period.

DarkHydra: Anyway, enjoy the story!

Chapter 1

A Really Bad Day gets worse

Six figures stood at the edge of a slowly descending ramp, attached to a large hovering vehicle over an unnatural hole in the sea. There were three girls, a red-head, named Alice Gehabich; a Blunette, named Runo Mizaki, and Julie Makimoto, and three guys, a brunette, named Dan Kuso; a black haired guy with a ponytail, named Shun Kazami, and a short blonde, Marucho Marukura. Alice pulled a blue Perspex mask from her bag, which she promptly gave to Marucho's butler, Kato, and put the mask on. Her hair stood on end, becoming blonde, and a long white coat draped itself over her. When she looked back at her friends, she was a completely different person. Literally. Then, the five remaining joined hands, and jumped. Masquerade jumped with them, his blonde hair and white coat streaming behind him, as they fell into the void.

A black military looking helicopter hummed into view, as the brawler's vehicle flew loudly away. A large cannon was slung under its belly, which hummed and glowed pale blue as it charged. When the blue energy was considered enough, the men aboard the copter let it fire at the gaping wound in the sea. The six who had jumped were just under sea level when the energy beam made the edges of the sea hiss and boil, and blue electricity surged into the hole, changing the hole's colour from a light sea blue, to a maelstrom of different shades of green. It was like looking into a liquidized forest. The brawer girls screamed, and the guys shouted in surprise and sheer terror. Then, everything went black. The helicopter flew away, buzzing like a large abhorrent insect, after seeing the huge gap in the water seal itself shut, with a crackle of electric energy.

Runo finally came too, exhausted, confused, and aching all over. She was fairly surprised however, when she found herself in a comfy hospital bed.

"Wh...Where am I?...This doesn't seem like Vestroia..." She muttered sleepily.

"I don't know what this Vestroia you lot keep talking about is, but you should save your energy," An overly perky nurse suddenly appeared making Runo jump violently, and then winces, as the action hurt. "Oh! And I found your little toy tiger..."

"Tigrerra! Where is she?" Runo shouted, albeit weakly. The nurse laughed, and pointed to the Bluenette's bedside table. "It's right there."

"My Lady!" Tigrerra exclaimed "You're finally awake!" Tigerra's words and movement made the nurse flinch slightly.

"Course I am Tigrerra! So, do you know where we are?"

"Well-"Tigrerra was cut off as the nurse flung open the curtains, revealing a view of some heads carved into the mountainside. "You're in Konoha! The shinobi village hidden in the leaves!" The nurse then began to launch into an elaborate description of the village. Runo however, wasn't listening. "Shinobi...huh...I've heard that name before...what could it mean?... heeeey, Tigrerra, why do you look like your evolution has been undone?"

"It has? I...I didn't notice..."

Meanwhile, Masquerade had managed to locate his clothes, change out of his hospital garments, and escape from the window of his hospital room, much to the poor nurse's alarm. So long suckers! He thought. Hydranoid poked his head out from his pocket, "So what now?"

"Now Hydranoid? Now, we go find out where the hell we are!"

"I still think it would have been better to stay in the hospital..." Hydranoid muttered

"Nah, I'm good." The masked blonde touched the ground finally, after climbing down from a four storey room. A small child bumped into him, who got a rather acid glare for it, or rather, he guessed he did, since the mask on the blonde's face made his eyes impossible to see. After a while of walking, the masked blonde found himself on a busy street, full of people shouting and bustling around, and generally going about their everyday business.

"Whatcha doing?" A loud and obnoxious voice suddenly assaulted the blonde's ears. It was a boy, with a spiky head of blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and dressed head to toe in bright orange.

"Get lost kid..." Masquerade said grumpily to the kid, leaning casually on a wall.

"What? No! Not until you tell me what you're doing!"

"Humph," Masquerade grumbled "...Who are you kid?" Masquerade hissed it, almost so quietly, that the kid nearly didn't catch it.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The kid yelled, obviously proud, then, his expression changed from proud to one of intense curiosity "Who're you?"

"You can call me...Masquerade..."

"Masquerade...weird name... you aren't from around here are you?"

"What made you realise? The fact I'm lost?"

"Hey!" The orange themed child yelled "You can't say that! I'll kick your butt!"

"Of course you will..."

"...I dislike you..."

"Naturally, now tell me where the hell I am!"

"Uh...You're in the Hidden leaf Village."

"Elaborate..?"

"Um..It's one of the great Shinobi Villages..."

"A ninja village huh...interesting..." Masquerade thought for a moment, then pulled out a small black card, and disappeared before Naruto in a shower of multicoloured sparks.

"I need to tell someone about this!" Naruto practically screamed as he raced off over the rooftops.

AN: Well, that's the end of chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Right, well, any concerns, questions, praise or bagels to give me? Just click the little button down there that reads 'Review'!


	2. Chapter 2

DarkHydra: Okay people! Welcome to chapter 2, Sorry it's taken so long! Right, for anyone who'd like to know: This is NOT a Masquerade and Naruto yaoi in any way, shape, or form (Although I realise the title is a bit misleading...). Anyway, Runo! Say the disclaimer!

Runo: Do I have to?

DarkHydra: Yes

Run: Why?

DarkHydra: Otherwise your baby photos are going on YouTube.

Runo: Not the baby photos! Anything but the baby photos...Alright...DarkHydra does not own Bakugan or Naruto whatsoever!

DarkHydra: ^-^ enjoy!

Chapter 2

Shun was lying on the plushy hospital bed, with a book entitled 'The History of the World for Dummies'. He was about halfway through the thick volume, when a vivid rectangle appeared in the middle of his room. For a moment, the sudden colour and intensity of the light surprised him, although he tried not to let that show. A familiar blonde stepped out of the rectangle, which promptly disappeared. Shun raised an eyebrow.

"Masquerade?" he said

"You bet. Hey, you'll be right at home here you know, with all your ninja stuff."

"Cause we're in a Shinobi village? I don't think so Masky."

Masquerade gave Shun an evil glare at that point, causing the ninja to wince.

"Why not Shun?" Masquerade was talking out loud now, glaring at Shun.

"Because the ninja here use Jutsu, which, before you ask, is basically harnessing spiritual and physical energy to create...well...powers I guess..."

"Hmm...I bet there's a school around here we could enrol in..."

"What? We're in a whole other world, and you're thinking about education!" Shun sat bolt upright in his bed, causing his covers to fly off.

"Geez. Calm down. All I'm saying is, there's gotta be a place where we can learn about this stuff, this is a ninja village right?" Masquerade held up his hands surrender, before Shun threw something at his head.

"Yeah...That's a good point. That guide book over there said something about a Shinobi Academy." Shun pointed at one of the thick books strewn across the floor. Masquerade looked around, and said: "Huh, so you got all this info from a load of books huh?"

"Well, that and the nurse locked in my closet."

"I like your style, now, get dressed, I'll be waiting outside. You have ten minutes." And with that, Masquerade marched through the door. Once he was out of Shun's room, he removed the blue mask from his face.

"Let's see how much you can find out Alice..."

The Russian redhead concealed the mask within her pale yellow dress. She then set off down the long sterilised hallways. Oddly, she saw no nurses on the way, so she began to wonder what was happening in the hospital. She could hear raised voices just downstairs, in the hospital's lobby. As she peered down, she could see why. There was an old, angry looking man, with a plaster cast around his leg. Several nurses were trying to restrain him, but he was knocking them away like they were nothing.

"What is this?..." She breathed

The redhead turned and ran back down the hallway, her footsteps echoing loudly around the empty area. She flung open Shun's door, and dragged him out, his jacket still being put on.

"Hey! Alice! What're you doing?"

"You're needed Shun." Alice made no other attempt at conversation, seeming intent on dragging Shun down the stairs.

"Ow! Alice! That was my spine! I need that!" Shun's cries for mercy and general help fell on deaf ears, and he fell silent as the old man approached them. Shun disengaged Alice's vice like grip from his collar, and stepped in the Old man's way, stopping him from getting to the Russian.

"Get out of my way boy!" he growled

"No thanks" Shun defiantly crossed his arms, then ducked and sidestepped quickly as the Oldster made to punch his face in. Shun cut in quickly, smashing a right hook into the old man's ribs, causing him to let out a wheezing gasp. However, the man turned and punched Shun in the gut quicker that anyone could intervene, and the ventus brawler was soon bent over double, coughing up his own blood.

"SHUN!" Alice leapt over to him, only to get a forceful kick to the head, knocking her out cold. One of the nurses, unnoticed in the brief fight, finished tying a message to a hawk's leg, and set it free from the window.

Shun, squashed under Alice, noticed that Skyress had rolled out from his pocket, through his coughed up blood, and popped open in front of his head.

"Shun," She said, worry tainting her voice "Throw me!" Shun who had no other options, nodded in agreement, and tossed Skyress towards the man.

"Bakugan Brawl!...Skyress Stand!" he said weakly, before coughing up more blood. There was a flash of green light, and there was a giant green hawk in the main lobby of the hospital. She towered over the man, who, even though he still looked angry, backed away, whimpering slightly. She flapped her emerald wings, and a fierce gust of wind knocked the man head over heels, bashing him against the wall. A nurse, although visibly scared by the appearance of Skyress, walked over to the dazed old man, and slipped him a pill, and a glass of water.

"Here Mr. Yuuchiro, take your medication." The nurse then skirted around Skyress, and pulled Alice off Shun, and said to the ponytailed ninja: "Thank you. Mr. Yuuchiro there tends to get a little rowdy without his medication."

"You mean," Shun paused, coughed up more blood, and then continued "You mean that was all because he didn't take some medication! Man...You could've said...he really did a number on me...I think he fractured my spleen..."

"Do you even know what your spleen is?"

"No..."

"Come on then, back to your rooms for you two."

"How did you know we were patients?"

"Because I'm the one who found you six."

Meanwhile, Dan, Runo and Marucho had finally freed themselves from their rooms, by brute force, deceit and flattery respectively, and were wandering the halls looking for Julie, Alice and Shun.

"Do you think they're around here?" Dan asked, opening a few doors, and giving patients a fright.

"DAN! Stop doing that!" Runo grabbed Dan by the collar and hoisted him out of someone else's room, apologized to the patient, and dragged him down the hallway.

"Marucho! Help me!" Dan yelled at the short blonde, who just stood there and grinned. "I'm too young to-huh?"

"Alice! Shun!...Nurse?"

"Hey! You all have to go back to your rooms please." Dan, completely ignoring what the nurse had just said, and rushed over to Shun, who had just fallen to his knees, more of his own blood coming up.

"Oh No! Shun, are you all right?" he seemed genuinely concerned for his best friend "What happened?"

"Some... old man...beat me up..." Shun gasped, between the violent rounds of coughing. Before dan could begin to snigger, the Nurse spoke:

"One of his internal organs has been damaged, which is causing the bloody coughing. We haven't screened him yet, but when we do, he'll get patched up in no time." She continued on down a passageway the brawlers had yet to go down. In silent agreement, they followed the nurse.

Some way down, a door opened, and a familiar white haired girl peered through.

"Julie!" Runo squealed at her

"Runo!" Julie squealed back, enveloping her friend in a crushing hug. Alice eventually walked up, as she had regained consciousness some time ago, and tried to prise Julie off the suffocating Runo.

"Alice!" She screamed right into Alice's face, and then crushed her into a hug.

"Julie...Can't ...Breathe...get...off...me!" Alice managed to wheeze out.

"Oh! Sorry Alice!" Julie replied, and released the hug.

"Julie's back with her death hugs!" Marucho whispered discreetly to Dan

"Oh good. I wanted to suffocate today." Dan whispered back sarcastically


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Dedicated to darkstardragon432 who helped me get this back on track. ^-^

Chapter 3

Shun was lying in a hospital bed, sleeping, and to Skyress, who was perched on the windowsill, it seemed almost like déjà vu. She turned, to look out of the window, which gave an impressive view of the village. Skyress sighed, and pressed her head against the glass. She hoped that Shun would be okay. A sound of rustling was heard, and Skyress turned again to see Shun sitting up, his eyes scanning the room, until they eventually settled on her. He smiled, a small, almost imperceptible smile, but it was there, and Skyress appreciated it all the more.

"Hey Skyress" He greeted her drowsily, as he searched around for his clothes again, since the nurses had put him into a hospital gown as he slept. "Getting dressed twice in one day...I mean, really..." He muttered to himself, eventually finding his clothes, neatly folded into a nearby drawer. When he had changed, he grabbed Skyress from her windowsill, and said: "You look a little different Skyress, not how you did when we jumped into the hole."

"I've reverted back to my original state Shun; I have a feeling the others did too."

"Helpful, really, really helpful." Shun grumbled, opening the stiff window, and dislodging a bird's nest, which he caught with lightning reflexes. "Nearly..."

"I don't think this window has been opened in a while." Skyress noted, now flying around in small circles, near Shun's head, for no apparent reason. Shun made no reply, instead climbing onto the windowsill, and preparing to jump into a tree that was growing about a metre or so from the side of the hospital. A nurse walked in, just as he made the jump, and ran to the window, with a surprised expression plastered to her face. Shun ignored her, and placed the bird's nest on the tree's limb, and then jumping to the ground. Strangely, he felt no pain from his earlier injuries, and indeed, felt better than he had done for a while. In the shade of the tree, he sat down, and stared, with a distant expression, at the azure sky.

Meanwhile, Alice had changed back into Masquerade, in a broom closet, which looked _very_ normal to passersby. After walking around the hospital for a while, and then finding a handy fire escape. Masquerade headed back into the heart of the ninja village. He walked silently, ignoring the stares he was getting, after all, if he removed the mask, he'd turn back into Alice, which would probably get him killed, or worse. He walked until his feet felt as if they were on fire, and then kept walking. Eventually, he was forced to sit. When he did so, the relief was enormous. Masquerade sighed contentedly, leaned back, and shut his eyes for a while.

"HEY! FREAK! THAT'S OUR BENCH!" Masquerade was disturbed only a few minutes later, by a group of young boys, barely more than twelve. Their leader, an older boy, with his brown hair sticking up in all directions, and his blue t-shirt ragged and torn, was the one who had shouted, and was at that moment, leaning over Masquerade, and an unpleasant smile on his lips. This was apparently someone with experience in fighting. Fortunately, the masked blond was no amateur in a fight, though he rarely chose to beat people up, like this guy obviously did. Masquerade's hand reached into a pocket, and pulled out a small greyish card. The boy hesitated for a second, before realising that his intended victim had only picked up a card, and drew back his fist. However, when he tried to punch the blond, his fist connected only with the concrete bench. Masquerade was no longer there, with only a few multicoloured sparks suggesting anything had been there at all. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the boy saw his target, now behind him and his gang, with a smirk on his face.

"Don't just stand there! GET HIM!" The leader screamed, shouting at the other boys, who then made a beeline for the blond. The fight started out well for Masquerade, as only a few boys came at him to begin with. Unfortunately, he was soon swamped with boys, all intent on leaving him a bloody pulp. Masquerade utilised the DT card once more, and appeared behind the leader, who looked on with a satisfied expression. This expression soon vanished, when a gloved hand caught him by his throat, and he was slammed into the ground with dizzying force, and, before he could get up, a booted foot placed itself on his throat.

"Now, I'd suggest you all get lost before this guy gets choked to death...unless you want him dead, of course." Masquerade grinned evilly down at the boy, who made a strangled sob. The others took a single look at their defeated boss, and ran away as fast as they could go. Just as they were out of sight, and the masked teen was about to let the boy beneath his foot go too, there was a shout, and another male, dressed in a Chinese esque robe, with long hair securely fastened into a braid plus eyebrows reminiscent of caterpillars, came rushing over, and obviously getting the wrong idea of the situation, he aimed a flying kick at Masquerade's head. It connected with a sickening crack, and the blond was sent flying backwards from the force of the blow, landing in a bush. The boy whom Masquerade had beaten was up immediately, and telling the bushy browed stranger that the dizzy and nauseous blond had come and beaten him for no reason. The boy in the green spandex held up one of his bandaged fists, in a fighting gesture, then ruffled the boy's hair, who ran off. Masquerade groaned, and attempted to staunch the blood from his broken nose with his hand. The bushy browed stranger advanced with lightning speed, grabbing the near unconscious Masquerade by the front of his now bloody coat.

"Bullying children is not nice!" The stranger practically shouted into Masquerade's face, "I, Rock Lee, will teach you a much needed lesson!"

The rest of Masquerade's barely conscious ten minutes was spent turning to see his opponent, before being struck in the back of the head. Eventually, he collapsed, completely unconscious. Rock Lee sighed, grabbed his opponent, and hauled him over his shoulder, then began the march back to the hospital.

As this was happening, Dan, Runo, Marucho and Julie were walking around in Konoha, guided by a book Marucho had picked up from the floor. They came to a large, towering mansion type place, with circular towers, and small, fringe like pieces of tile to protect the windows from rain. Marucho flipped a few pages of the book, and landed on the page that read: 'Hokage Residence'. Whilst he and most of the others were reading the book, Dan, once more, had been attracted by the smell of food, and wandered off, soon coming to a small Ramen shop with a sign that read: 'Ichiraku Ramen' There was a boy, dressed entirely in orange, and around Dan's own age, eating there. Dan, having no money, simply stood to one side and inhaled the smell of cooking, wishing that he had thought to bring something with him. Drago on the other hand, had flown from Dan's pocket, to the others, and had landed on Marucho's head, much to the amusement of Preyas. The boy, sensing there was someone watching him, turned around, and shouted, with a mouthful of Ramen:

"What're you staring at?"

"Uh, nothing...just starving over here." Dan replied, with a hint of sadness

"Well, buy your own, you ain't getting none of mine!"

Dan made a sad noise, and began to wander back to the others, but before he reached them, he bumped into a boy with massive eyebrows, who had a familiar ex-enemy draped over him.

"What're you doing with Masquerade?" Dan demanded, as Rock Lee dropped the bloodied blond, startled.

"He was bullying a small child, so I dealt with him. Is he your friend?" Lee replied, picking an unconscious teen back up. "I'm taking him to the hospital."

"Don't worry, I'll take him." Dan replied, feeling unusually mischievious, then, taking Masquerade from Rock Lee, he headed for a water fountain he had seen on his way into Konohagakure.

Remember, R & R!


End file.
